Canada x Reader: Under The Enchanted Mistletoe
by MonochromePrism
Summary: A small Christmas celebration, just two people walking on the streets. It can cause love to blossom, especially when one of them already holds it. Secret Santa gift. R


**Canada x Reader - Under The Enchanted Mistletoe**

~This is my Christmas gift to Facebook-er Anne Lim, hugs from your Secret Santa! Also, Merry Christmas to everyone else and I'll be in Japan from Christmas till next year or so!~

* * *

**Under The Enchanted Mistletoe**

"Hey! Wai- Wait! What in the Heavens are you three doing?!" I bounced around and off the walls of the room, flailing my arms about in an attempt to reclaim the plastic ornament being tossed about effortlessly. I knew I shouldn't have asked for their help. Honestly, why did I ask the three biggest troublemakers I knew to help me prepare my Christmas Tree? "Oi! Francis, catch!" The ornament was forcefully tossed into the air again, except this time, the blonde Frenchman missed, falling butt-first onto the wooden floorboards. "Hey! Be carefu-!" I was cut off mid-sentence as certain Canadian trudged out, carrying a box of ornaments, only to get hit on the head with the, now broken, hollow ball of red plastic.

"M-maple..." the Canadian's voice was as soft as usual, sometimes you really doubt that he's related to his brother, Alfred. They might have a slight similarity visually, but other than that their personalities were perfect opposites. "Crap! Tonio, Francis, Gil! Apologize to Mattie now! I'm sorry Mattie!"

"Oh~ But why? Do you really care about him that much?"

"Ah! Now that I think of it, as a couple you two go together like tomatoes and Lovi!"

"Kesesesese~! _ and Matthew, sittin' on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"SHUT UP!" I could feel my cheeks redden, either from embarrassment or pure anger. Actually... I'm going with anger to save myself from even more embarrassment. Deciding thinking about this just made my cheeks redden more, I decided impulsively that I'd preoccupy myself with trying to get an apology out of them. "E-eh, actually _, I wanted to ask you something..." Matthew interrupted our heated argument whilst nuzzling his soft toy against the spot he was hit on, "Oh... Um, go on..." I felt my heart thumping slightly, either from the fact Mattie was going to ask me something that might end up really important, or just the fact that little Mattie looked so adorable and huggable at that moment.

"Well... Eh, are you free this Christmas?" For once, the annoying trio of troublemakers managed to read the mood and kept their mouths shut, thank god for that, except that Spain was desperately holding back a 'D'aaaaw!' "Ehm? Well..." I shuffled my feet up against each other and twiddled my thumbs, _No, no! This is no time to be acting like the small girl in those comics Kiku owns!_ Mattie practically just asked me out, well, technically. Get a grip _! "Y-Yes! Yes, definitely!" I impulsively grabbed the Canadian's fair hands and instinctively flashed a child-like grin.

Spain couldn't contain his inner fanboy anymore, and soon burst into a incomprehensible rant involving tomatoes and love. The others just awkwardly exited the room while I pushed him out, telling him to "Have a good day!"

"Beep Beep, Beep Beep" I awakened to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock and a major headache. "Ugh... What the..." I slammed the snooze button several times, but it didn't seem to stop. _This is one of those no-snooze days, huh? Might as well check the date..._ Scratching and tossing around my disheveled locks, I bent over to the Hello Kitty themed calender Wang Yao gave to me on my birthday. "December... twenty fift-... December twenty fifth...!" I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of bed, it was Christmas day, AKA, the day I promised to spend with Mattie. Also... I kind of resolved to confess to him today, but I might chicken out somehow. Oh well.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. How did I forget._ I reached for my phone as I brushed my teeth hurriedly, 9:20 am, ok, I still got time. Placing the toothbrush and phone down, I reached for a cup filled to the brim with water and a hairbrush. Gargling while tugging at my locks, I kept looking back up at my phone to keep track of time. By the time I got to choosing an suitable outfit, it was nearly 10 am. It was Christmas, and although it wasn't snowing, it still got fairly cold around this time._ Um.. A scarf? Nah, coat? And... A wool shirt with jeans. Yeah, I'll wear socks just in case.._ Tossing on the clothes, I sent a text to Mattie just because "Hey, I'm coming soon. At the post office right? See u later" With that, I picked up my bag and went off.

Arriving at the post office, I glanced around the inside until I saw the back of a familiar figure flutter about the sending-box-thingies. At first glance you could see it was clearly Matthew. His favourite red and white hoodie, with additional gloves showcasing a red maple leaf on each, his familiar small body frame, Blonde hair that curled gently at the ends and the icing on the cake was a peculiar lone curled strand of hair sprouting out of his hair.

He whipped his head around, well not exactly "whipped" but... You get the idea. He hurried out of the post office and dusted his jacket off before greeting me happily. _Adorable..._ We started walking off he explained to me that he was just sending out some Christmas cards to his brother, who was currently in America. I just couldn't stop think of how sweet a gesture that was on his part. Walking along, we passed by a crowd of women and men gathered together. "Whats that?" sticking my index finger out at the large gathering, "Oh, that's a Taffy Pull. Some of the people around hear organize one each year, it's basically one huge blind date." He replied in the usual soft voice, pausing for a quick breath before continuing, " We Canadians hold this in honour of Saint Catherine, the patron saint of single women. Eh, am I boring you _?" I shook my head roughly, "Not at all! This is actually really interesting! C-Can you tell me more?" I always was curious as a kid, I guess that was one thing that didn't really change about me since then.

"Well, the young children around here also believe in Santa Claus, some even say that he comes from Canada! It's a little silly when you're grown up, but I guess it's just the magical thought. Also, there is a festival celebrated in Canada called 'Sinck Tuck', I've never been to one but I think it consists mostly of dancing and gift exchanging..."

"Ah!"

"Eh? What is it _?" I suddenly remembered the gift I prepared for him and reached into my bag for it. "I nearly forgot! Merry Christmas! I sewed it myself, ehehe..." I handed over a small wrapped box to him, plopping it in his palms. "Thank you _, I actually have something for you too.." He reached into his own backpack and pulled out a paper pack of what smelled like cookies, "My friends decided to have a cookie-baking competition on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas day, so there are mine." I held the sack excitedly "Thank you!" Then I noticed he was already unwrapping my gift and pulled it out by its' chain. "Eh?" It was a little plush keychain of a white polar bear who was in a sitting position.

"Ah, it's adorable! Thank you." His voice was soft, hesitant, but clearly excited. The big grin on his face justified that. "Umm... One more thing..." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out two sweets, one of them was Santa-shaped candy on a stick and the other was a pink ball in a transparent wrapper. "I saved these two for you to choose, it's pretty much Canadian tradition to eat these on Christmas." I stared at the strange-looking candies and debated in my mind, I loved lollipops, but the pink candy looked good too.

"Er," I extended my hand to grasp the ball of pink, "This one then" I unwrapped the candy and stuffed the wrapper in my pocket. Plopping it in my mouth, I rolled it up and down my tongue, melting it while savouring it's cinnamon-like taste. As it melted, my taste buds were suddenly shocked by the absolutely delicious and familiar taste of creamy milk chocolate. "Mmm!" I hummed my satisfaction for the candy and kept rolling in along my tongue before it melted down to nothing. Matthew just stood there looking at me, a smile of fulfillment gracing his soft features. "I'm glad you like it... It's called Chicken Bones in case you wanted to know, eh..." _Chicken bones? A rather peculiar name..._ The name struck me as odd, but I decided to shrug it off. Walking down the streets, we chatted about life, friends, family and everything in between.

Down the road, we reached a giant Christmas tree adorned with ornaments and lights of all types and adorned with a large, shiny star. Like any other Christmas tree, it's leaves were thin and splayed out if it's, also thin, brown-black branches. Yet, no matter how thin those branches seemed, it could hold up heavy gold ornaments and lengths of Christmas lights with ease. "Ah... It's pretty..." I sighed out softly, "Yeah..." a breath of agreement came moments after. "You know, the only thing that could make it look better was if it started-" Right away, as if the heavens read my mind, tiny white balls started showering down. It started out slowly, but soon the whole sky filled with them. Everyone walking along the streets stooped what they were doing, to look up and the dark sky brightened up by a million tiny crystals. "...Snowing..." Matthew finished my sentence, staring at awe in the snowflakes falling down "It almost never snows around here..." He looked to me and a soft smile spread, "I guess we're lucky today."

I grinned and nodded, a light nod, but a happy nod. "I guess so!" But the grin didn't last, "Ah-Ahckchoo!" I sneezed loudly, turning my head to the ground at just the right time. Rubbing my hands together, I turned to face him "A-ah, I'm sorry!" I became rather flustered at this point, _Dammit I just sneezed at a sweet moment! I'm an idiot! _"Hey... If your hands are cold..." He took off the glove on his hand that was facing my side and slid in onto my outer arm's hand. "Here, and as for the other hand..." He had a light blush and smiled sweetly yet hesitantly, before sliding his bare hand over mine. "I-I can keep it warm..." He gave me a sweeter smile and relaxed a little. _Y-yes! This is my chance! I just have to... _"Umm... Hey, Matthew.."

"Hmm?"

"Erhm.. I... Uhm... Have something to, ehm... T-Tell you..?

"Yes...?"

At this point we faced each other, both of us with our cheeks dusted by shades of pinkish-red. I sucked in a stomach-full of cold air, hopefully it'd kill the butterflies in my stomach by freezing them to death. "I uhm... I-I-I... Er..." Damn this was harder than in TV shows. " I, uh... Eh... Uhm..." I mentally shook myself, _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND JUST SAY IT!_ "I.. Uh..." _Ok, I'll do it, no regrets... YOLO! "_I-I-I I LIKE YOU!" I squeaked it out, but although my voice was soft, I knew he could hear it just fine by the blush that was darkening on his face. "I...I..." The Canadian seemed frozen in the spot, not sure of how to react. "I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THEN I-!" To my surprise, my squeaks of apology were interrupted as my skin came into contact with white cloth. The Canadian had pulled me into an embrace. "I...Actually I..." I was pretty sure if I could see his face at that moment it'd be 100% flushed. "J-Je t'aime, _..." I flushed red, I had been forced into a French lesson by Francis before, so I knew exactly what that meant. I looked up from the cloth, only to be greeted by Matthew's red, smiling face looking down at me. From there on everything just flowed, my lips went straight to his and he cupped my cheek. It was a soft, gentle kiss. The feeling was nice, I was kind of embarrassed of my slightly dry and cracked lips though.

"So... This means.. W-we're a couple now?" I nearly smacked myself for asking a stupid question like this. Matthew just nodded, still blushing, and we walked back. Hand-in-hand.

Minutes after the happy couple left, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert hopped out of the tree, earning themselves some weird looks. Francis held a mistletoe attached to a stick and Gilbert carried a video camera which Antonio was happily staring at.

"Another mission accomplished by the Bad Touch Trio!"


End file.
